Another Time
by SamSammySamantha
Summary: Yeah, sister fic. Hoorah. Featuring Jamie Frog and Naomi Emmerson. How will things be different? Read to find out. Rated just in case.


Me: Guys, I don't know how to make extra chapters... Corey Feldman: Why are you putting this up, then? You'll leave the readers asking for more and then POOF no more. Corey Haim: You could always ask the readers. That's the sensible thing. Me: mockingly That's the sensible thing. normal Why do I love you? Haim: Because I don't look like him. jerks thumb at Feldman  
Me: Well, if we base on looks...  
Haim: That hurts...really, it does.  
Feldman: Okay, disclaimer before we go love-dovey mushy-gushy...she owns nothing except, obviously, Jamie and Naomi. Well, the random nonsense lines and the not-true-to-the-movie-scenes are owned by her, but does it really matter since she's not getting paid? Also, she doesn't own the REAL Corey Haim and Corey Feldman but boy does she wish she did. Me: Whoa. Big speech. Congrats. Haim: Did someone write that for you? Feldman: Actually...no. Me: Please, read and review so these two have something else to talk about? Oh and can someone tell me how to add chapters?

Chapter One- Introductions All Around

"Edgar. Shut the hell up." Jamie Frog told her older brother, trying desperately to put her bandana in her hair. "You're distracting me."

"Why does it matter? You won't look any better!" Edgar hooted, jumping away from his sister's well placed slap which missed his wrist by a mere centimeter.

"Both of you get down here so we can open up!" Alan called, pushing a sliding door open and sighing as shrieks and laughs echoed down the stairs when his siblings came down, at last.

Jamie danced away from Edgar's hand and slipped behind a display, straightening the many lopsided comics. "So, today, I woke up...because Edgar was breathing on me. Just sitting there, breathing on me. I think he deserves a punishment." She directed this early morning speech to Alan, who was now glaring at two surfers who were hanging around the furthest away display.

"Sounds cool." He replied absentmindedly, turning around as the surfers walked out, laughing raucously

Edgar and Jamie exchanged smiles, ignoring Alan's slip of attention. The three siblings settled into a pretty uneventful morning.

Insert funky line thinger here.

Hours later, just outside of Santa Carla, two brothers and one sister rode in an old truck with their newly single mother that was loaded down with all their possessions.

"Oh look, we're almost there." Lucy Emmerson, the newly single mother mentioned cheerfully as they passed a billboard. Sam Emmerson, the youngest brother, merely yawned and asked for some tunes.

Lucy obliged and as the older brother Michael Emmerson turned to see a sign go by he noticed spray painted letters spelling out **Murder Capital of the World**.

He turned forward just as they crossed onto an old dirt road, jouncing him and his younger sister Naomi as well. She had been sleeping on his shoulder for the last hour and opened her eyes, customarily instantly awake, looking out the back window of the truck and mentioning "Maybe you should ride the bike the rest of the way."

"You want to ride?" Michael asked as he got out when Lucy stopped the truck. Naomi grinned an answer and climbed out after, shutting the door and wiggling her fingers in a wave at Sam as he stared out the window.

The bike revved as Naomi climbed behind Michael and held his waist tightly, seeing as how the next curve was uphill and sharp so Michael would have to accelerate to make it. The road was riddled with bumps and potholes to boot.

"Hold on Jellybean." Michael said with a smirk as he accelerated around the uphill turn, laughing when Naomi shrieked with indignance at being called her childhood nickname.

By the time they arrived at the house _Looks like a log cabin._ Naomi thought. Michael was thankful she hadn't flown off...it had been a wild ride.

"Grandpa?" Naomi nearly screeched, jumping off the bike and running over to where an old man was lying flat out on the porch.

"Dad?" Lucy asked the still form.

"Looks like he's dead." Michael commented in a monotone.

"No, he's just a deep sleeper." Lucy said, kneeling beside him.

"If he's dead, can we go back to Phoenix?" Sam asked, and Michael chuckled.

A gruff and familiar voice suddenly said, "Playin' dead. And from I hear doin' a pretty good job of it too."

"Nanook?" Naomi called as Michael and Sam trudged inside. The gorgeous Husky leaped out of the open driver's window and tore off toward a pasture. Soon the thundering of many hooves and lots of high-pitched whinnies filled the air.

Naomi smiled and went inside. She liked this place already.


End file.
